After the Warping
by DowNthEraBbiTholE29
Summary: In which Ray, Charlotte, and Henry have a conversation the day after Charlotte was brain warped. *Oneshot*


**This takes place the day after The Beat Goes On**

Charlotte went to work the next day feeling slightly awkward. Considering the fact she almost killed her three co-workers. But, hey. She was mind controlled.

She was still feeling a little tired, so she decided to go down the tubes, instead of the elevator. Henry had yet to arrive, so that left her with Ray and Schwoz. "Hey, Charlotte," Ray said, after he noticed that she had arrived.

"Hey," She replied.

Even though it had been a day, she still felt pretty weak. It took her so much of her energy just to walk from the tubes, to the couch. She sat down, and took a breather. Ray gave her a concerned look. "Remember what I said about taking today off? That offer still stands,"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, no. I'm good. Just as long as I'm sitting down,"

"Then how'd you get here?" He asked, knowing fully well that she and Henry normally walked there.

"My mom drove me,"

Before either could speak, they heard screaming. Henry walked out of the elevator, and collected himself. "Char, what are you doing here?"

Charlotte smirked at him. "Nice to see you too, Hen,"

"You know that's not what I meant," He said, while sitting next to her.

"I told her to take the day off too. But no, she didn't,"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Guys! I'm fine! Yeah, I'm a little weak, but what's the big deal?"

Ray sighed. He'd only known her and Henry for little over a year, but he couldn't help but get protective over them. Especially if one got kidnapped on his behalf. "The big deal Charlotte, is you got your energy drained. You can't even walk from the tubes to the couch, without sitting down to catch your breath,"

She hated being the victim. She wasn't some damsel that needed saving. Normally _she_ was the one who was rescuing _them._ "Hey, at least I didn't pass out again," She said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"That's the last thing we need," Ray muttered. "Charlotte. If you're not going to take the day off, then you should at least rest on the couch,"

"Alright. Just wake me up if something happens," She said, while laying down next to Henry.

"Is she okay?" Henry asked Ray.

Ray shrugged. Sometimes Charlotte was hard to read. She would put on a hard mask, which made it hard for them to read her. "Physically no, but emotionally she seems fine,"

Henry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't get a chance to talk to her after she was turned to her normal self. By the time he and Ray came back, she had already gone home. "She doesn't like Taylor Swift. That's all I got out from her," Schwoz quipped in.

The two turned to him. "Schwoz, don't you have a mutant egg to make or something?" Ray quickly snapped.

Schwoz looked sad, but he waved Ray and Henry off to go do whatever Schwoz's do.

"So, she seems alright," Henry said, while taking a look at his sleeping friend.

He brushed a curl away from her face, and noticed her face tensed up a little. She was squirming in her sleep, and Ray walked over to see what was wrong with her. "No!" She screamed, and was startled awake.

"Hey, hey, you're okay. It was just a dream," Henry comforted her, as he laid Charlotte on his lap.

"What happened?" Ray asked, while sitting next to Charlotte, on her other side.

Charlotte didn't want to. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help getting a nightmare. She took a deep breath. "Promise me you won't laugh," She warned the two.

"Promise," Both of them said.

"I know it's stupid, and I know it's not going to happen again, but Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort found me, and this time I um, I-"

"Destroyed us?"

Charlotte nodded. "You know we wiped their memories. They're not going to take you again," Ray reassured her.

He patted her on the knee, and she sat up. "Luckily I had the nightmare here, and not at my house," She laughed.

The two boys looked at her like she was crazy. "This way I don't have to explain to my parents about me being kidnapped," She explained.

"Charlotte, promise me you're going to take tomorrow off. Okay?" Ray asked, wanting to make sure she was fully recovered before returning to work.

Charlotte turned to Henry for help, but she knew he agreed with Ray. "Ray's right. You need to regain your strength,"

"Alright fine. I'll take tomorrow off," She reluctantly agreed.

"Good. Just take it easy for now," Ray told her. She nodded, and tried going back to sleep. "Henry."

Henry looked at him. "What?"

"Look after each other. You two make a good team. Don't forget that,"

Henry looked at Ray in silence for a few minutes. He didn't think that Ray could act so, grown up? "Since when were you the voice of reason?" He joked.

"I have my moments," He said, as the three of them had the quietest night in the Man Cave ever.

 **A/N: Sorry for the crap ending. Hopefully this wasn't too awful!**


End file.
